


Internet Security

by circusciel



Category: Internet & Social Media (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circusciel/pseuds/circusciel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm so sorry for what you're about to read.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Internet Security

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for what you're about to read.

You open up your laptop,which is laid out on your bed, surrounded by pink rose petals.

Tonight was a very special night. You have just bought one years worth of antivirus software.

But not just any antivirus program. You've purchased Norton Security. 

Just hearing his name gets you hot under the collar. When you think of security you think of people who protect; strong, brave people who are capable of keeping you safe. Well, Norton is all this and so much more. God, you just want to tear open his sleek packaging and ram him hard and deep into your computer.

But you don’t. You want this to last. You want to savour this moment and make sure Norton gets the best treatment, the treatment he deserves. 

You hold his box up to your lips, breathing in his sweet aroma, his glossy yellow and black packaging glistening under your bedroom lights. You lick your lips hungrily before pressing them against his smooth packaging, relishing in his hard, cool exterior. 

You pull out a cutting tool, and hold it against the tape at the top of his box.  
“Shh, it’s okay” you coo softly, “This won’t hurt a bit”  
In a swift motion you slice the tape.  
You put the cutting tool down and begin to push a finger in under the top of his box. His box squeezes against your finger as he gets used to the intrusion.  
“I have to prepare you” you explain, as you begin pushing in another finger slowly and carefully, “I don’t want to hurt you”  
You hook your fingers underneath the top of his box and pull in up and out. It’s done with little resistance from Norton. This pleases you and you feel yourself getting more and more excited. 

Norton’s box opens up all the way and you might as well have just died because you feel as if you are in heaven. He’s beautiful. Stunning. More than you could have ever hoped and wished for. 

You reach your hand gently into his box and pull out Norton. Out come a few brochures to help you set him up. But you don’t need those. You know exactly how to get Norton going. 

You hold him your hand for a few moments, caressing him gently through the protective sleeve. Taking in every perfect detail of Norton’s glorious body. 

You gently slip him out of his clear protective sleeve and open the disc slot of your computer. You’re almost sad to know that your computer get’s to have more fun with Norton than you do, actually getting to have him inside it. 

You catch yourself fantasising about being your laptop and experiencing the wonderful sensation of Norton being inside you, before snapping back to the harsh reality and back to the task at hand. You gently place him into your computer’s disc slot, but not before gently kissing his bare skin. “I love you so much, Norton” you whisper lovingly as you push the disc slot closed.  
“Do me proud” you say with a soft smile on your face.

Ah yes, today has been perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate being alive.


End file.
